not every story has a happy ending
by falling moonlight
Summary: naruto's tired. sasuke's avoiding him. will it be the last straw to break up the seemingly happy couple? why does love have to fade away? does the heart have to change? sasunaru


A/N: i got this idea in my kitchen, talking to my mom. her boy friends a dick and it's their annversary a couple of days or so ago, when i started writting this, so enjoy the harshness of breaking up!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, but i own a box of velveeta!

Naruto sighed, his head resting in his hands, fingers digging into his scalp. He looked up, angry yet tired fierce blue eyes staring into the clock across from him before growling in frustration, and standing up he through on his coat, hastily scribbling a note. He flung the pen some in the dark room, but it did nothing to ease his tension, and stress. His sadness and anger.

Pulling open the front door, he quickly slammed it shut before sticking the note to the door, stabbing it with a kunai. The kunai went through the wood, a small point sticking out the other side that wouldn't be seen till much later. He huffed, before turning away, his pace was in anger, but his form was filled with sadness, his heart long ago broken. This was just the finale leave that had cracked, and crumbled the top to the hidden hole, exposing the now useless trap to the world. He couldn't do it any more. He was tired, and he didn't know if he could continue it anymore, his words from a few years ago not a lie.

He _had _loved him.

but when did the love fade away?

* * *

Sasuke walked down the road, taking his time. He had the nagging sensation that he had forgotten something important, and that had made him avoid being home all day, but now with the sun setting he was looking forward to going home. He had had a long day of training, and he looked forward to seeing his blonde. 

His Naruto.

The thought brought a smirk to him otherwise emotionless face. He had a thin layer of sweat on him, making the hair closes to his head, and around his face wet, but he also had a content glow from his training. From the satisfaction of a hard day of work.

With the last few feet to the apartment he shared with his lover, he schooled his face back to nothingness, but his pace picked up. When the door came into sight, he scowled slightly seeing the kunai in his door. In his wood door that he was now going to have to replace.

He grabbed it, the note, and ninja weapon, but gave it no other look, opening the door with his set of keys. His scowl deepened when he noted the dark look of the inside of his home, but shrugged it off as Naruto being out running errands, or seeing his old sensei, possible still with him after getting him to buy him ramen for lunch. He placed the note, keys, and kunai on the table beside the door, before closing it and locking it again, taking off his shoes afterward.

He marched to his bathroom, stripping out of his dirt close, before turning on his shower. When he stepped into the warm walked, he sighed contently, not a care in the world.

Not one.

* * *

Iruka stepped away from the entrance of his home, still holding the door open to the tired blonde. He was concerned, but something told him to put off asking, knowing it had something to do with the Uchiha. He smiled at him, closing the door behind Naruto. 

"I was just finished making dinner, you want some?"

"Ah, I'm not really hungry iruka-sensei, but next time ok?!" he said, giving off a sheepish, and scratching the back of his head. The twenty year old, made his way further into knowing the other man was behind him, and running his mouth to him as he went.

He did want to think about today, or only a few minutes. He didn't want to feel the same hurt at the fact he had been avoided today by his lover of five years.

_Five years! _

_Avoided on their Anniversary! _

He stopped his glaring as he noticed the older man's concerned face, and gave another sheepish smile, apologizing for 'spacing out'. Iruka took the excuse for now, but thought eating his dinner he kept an eye on the blonde.

With his dinner long done, and the night getting late, iruka looked sharply at the man who had talked none stop to him the couple of hours knowing that it was a nervous habit, finally sighed when the other didn't even stop for breath.

"Naruto, why are your truly here?" he finally asked, patience warn thin. Said man stopped, looking sad for a mount, before tired once again.

"I need a place to spend the night . . . May I?" he asked politely, but with a tone that stopped any questions the older man might try to ask. With a sigh the iruka nodded, smiling softly.

"You know where the extra sheets and stuff are." He said, before going to his own bed.

Naruto starred into space, wondering how he had come to spending the night on the couch of his old teacher, instead home in his own bed with the man that said he loved him. Or at least he had once said that.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the faint light that came from the far off horizon, the dawn just breaking in the faint hours of the morning. Dark rings were under his eyes, his pale skin making them stand out more then they should, and the dark gems held a fierce anger at the lack of his lover's presence.

He had waited far into the night, but the other man had never returned home. Finally giving up a little, he had retired to bed, but the cold feeling beside him had driven sleep far from him.

Sitting at the end of his bed, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, the first tingle of the morning dawn coming in through the large window that was across from him. He still remembered the argument that had insured over it. He smirked, before it faded away. He wasn't here. What did curtains matter when he _wasn't here!_

He stood up from the made bed, and anger stormed out of the room. The house itself seemed to laugh at him for his misery in its own depressed way. It was always dark when he wasn't there, no matter how many lights he turned on, or how many windows he opened.

He threw on his shoes, before reaching to the table by the door to grab his keys. It was only then that he remembered the note that had been stuck into the door. Snatching it up now, he looked with a shred of hope for an excuse, or explanation, or anything else that starts with ex that would sooth his worries and anger. If anything else it did the opposite.

The white paper was crushed, it neither got release nor a warning before it was hurt with tight fists that could make a hole in concrete. Sasuke ground his teeth, before storming out of the house, neither closing the door, nor grabbing his leys, his anger making him blind to the world.

* * *

**Sasuke- **

** I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of . . . loveing you. Do you even know what day it is? This can't keep going on. I love, no, I loved you, but this . . . this isn't working anymore. We can't keep fooling ourselves, just cause we want this to work. I think we need space. I'm moving out. . . I'll come get my stuff tomorrow. **

**-Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Sleep clouded his senses, probably the only reason he got up to answer the pounding on the door. If he had thought clearly, he would of reliesed that it was to early to have some one pounding the life out of your non-living door, but once again, sleep clouded his senses. How was he to know? Oh, right, he left a note. . .

Sasuke was breathing harshly behind the door when Naruto was finally able to open it, and instantly is haze lifted. The crunched up note was flung into his face as the other tried to stop his panting, but Naruto already knew what he was going to say, reading it in his eyes.

_What are you doing? What the hell does this mean? Have your lost your mind! This is shit, and I want let you leave. . . _

It was the heart break, and the lack of understanding that made Naruto sigh, and step out into the hallway so as not awaken iruka. He would have been shocked he wasn't already awake, but his attention was fixed on Sasuke. .. On _them._

"What is on there is true. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of being home alone, I'm tired of doing the entire thing you want to do, and I'm tired of holding back." He looked down at the hallway, inspecting the tiled floor like it was more interesting then the face of his ex-lover. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but it was the words next that made anything he was going to say, wouldn't, and now even couldn't say die.

"Tsunade. . . she- she offered me Hokage." He shifted his footing before looking up with dark blue eyes at Sasuke. He looked through him, and it made him shiver under such a heavy gaze, under such a weary one. "Two years ago." Sasuke gawked at him, but the blues just looked aback at the floor, wrapping his tan arms around himself.

"I'm not satisfied Sasuke. I don't want to wake up alone anymore. I don't want to sit around waiting for you anymore."

"Naruto I-" Sasuke tried, but they looked up again. Those heart wrenching blue eyes. It made him freeze.

"Do you know what yesterday was? Do you?" he waited for no answer as he stormed ahead, ignoring the caution signs that flew by. "It was our anniversary! Our god damn _five year anniversary! _When was your clan killed? What date? Or when did Itachi die? Uh? You remember all that stuff, but if I ask you to remember the day I first said I love you and it's impossible! Do I mean so little to you? I didn't give up my dreams so that I could be with some you who lies to me every time they say three simple words!" he could see the hurt and anger in the others eyes, but it had done nothing but fueled his rampage. In the silence after his words, he spared no energy listening for the sound of his shattering heart. It had done so long ago, the sound still echoed in his mind at night.

He turned his back to the other hiding his burning eyes, his hand resting on the door knob, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back although the blonde didn't even budge.

"Naruto. Wait-" his words, like his hand, were shrugged off. Naruto knew he would truly crumble if he stopped for even a moment. He wondered why this didn't hurt more.

_Why did the love eventually fade away? _

He use to be so happy that Sasuke had loved him. That use to be enough. Why wasn't it anymore? Why did time have to move, why did his heart have to change? Kyuubi had once told him that humans were fickle greedy creatures, and at that moment he had to agree.

With out turning to see the look of the other, he opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm tired of waiting. A second chance is useless Sasuke no matter how much we may both wish it wasn't. A person can't truly change, they can only tire with all there might, and then do something different, but that isn't change. At some point they will go back to being . . . well, them." He stepped into the space beyond the door, and gave a sad smile to the hurt boy he had left behind. He would always love him, in one way or another, but he just wasn't _in _love like he wished he was. At some point something _had _changed, or maybe it was a dream? Being in love had been a dream.

"I'll be by today to get my stuff. As being lovers, this is goodbye Sasuke."

And with that he shut the door. He shut his heart.

_Why did things have to change? Why did he have to stop his dream like love? Why did it just fade away?_

* * *

mmmm . . . the end.


End file.
